Sweet bunny
by Ditty Glint
Summary: Huh! Anak perempuan itu menyebalkan! SasuSaku kid!


**Sweet Bunny**

Ditty Glint ILHyuuga

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku

Rated : K+

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Warning : AU, OoC, Gaje, Typo, berantakan, dll, dsb.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

 _ **Huh! Anak perempuan itu menyebalkan!**_

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

Seorang anak lelaki dengan baju berlambang Uchiha membentak seorang gadis kecil yang sejak tadi terus mengikutinya . Wajah imutnya yang ia tekuk justru membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan .

Sedangkan gadis kecil yang dibentak justru memiringkan wajahnya , memandang bingung pada anak lelaki di hadapannya . Beberapa helai rambut merah mudanya menutupi sebagian mata hijaunya .

"Loh .. Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya polos .

"Kau mengangguku!" Jawab Sasuke-anak lelaki itu-.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu ." Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar hingga jejeran giginya terlihat .

"Aku tidak suka diikuti! Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku! Aku tidak suka melihat jidatmu itu!" Seru Sasuke galak seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dahi lebar gadis kecil tersebut .

Mata Sakura-sang gadis kecil-bergerak ke atas mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke . Seketika urat-urat di dahinya berkedut , tidak terima . Wajahnya memerah karena kesal tak lupa dengan mata yang kini menyipit tajam .

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan mengikutimu lagi! Dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"APA?! HEY-"

Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak kesal . Gadis kecil itu memang sensitif jika menyangkut dahi kebanggaannya ini . Ia tidak suka dahinya menjadi bahan olok-olok , dan ia tidak akan memaafkan orang yang mengolok-olok dirinya .

Sasuke yang sama kesalnya dengan gadis itu akhirnya berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan arah yang berbeda dari Sakura . 'Baguslah kalau dia menjauh dariku , huh!'

.

.

.

 _ **Dia memang menyebalkan . Tapi , terasa aneh jika gadis itu tidak ada di sekitarku .**_

.

.

.

"Sakura Haruno?"

"Sakura Haruno?" Ulang guru bermasker mengabsen nama muridnya .

Sang guru celingak-celinguk mencari murid dengan rambut pink mencolok . Tapi , nihil .

"Sakura sakit , Sensei!" Seru seorang gadis Yamanaka .

"Oh , benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi-guru bermasker-.

"Benar , Sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk mengerti . Ia kembali mengabsen nama-nama muridnya .

Sedangkan seorang anak lelaki di barisan kedua paling kanan terus-menerus melihat ke arah kursi kosong di sebelahnya . Pikiran anak bungsu Uchiha itu kembali pada kejadian kemarin siang . Sebersit rasa bersalah muncul dihatinya . Biasanya jika ia menoleh pada kursi di sebelahnya akan ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang tersenyum ke arahnya . Dan ini semua-

"...chiha?"

"Sasuke UCHIHA?!"

Sasuke mengerjap , lantas ia mengacungkan tangan dengan gerakan cepat .

"Hadir , Sensei!"

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah murid popoulernya itu . Sedangkan Sasuke kembali acuh dan menurunkan kembali tangannya .

Sasuke kembali memandang kursi di sebelahnya . Lelaki kecil itu menghela nafas .

-terasa ada yang kurang .

.

.

.

 _ **Perlahan-lahan dia memasuki hidupku .**_

.

.

.

"Kaa-san.. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur dengan kain basah yang menempel di dahinya .

Wanita yang disebut 'Kaa-san' itu tersenyum lembut seraya membuka pintu lebih lebar . Di belakang kakinya muncul sesosok lelaki kecil dengan wajah datar membawa sebuah keranjang buah . Sasuke .

Sakura mengerjap .

"Ada temanmu ." Ujar Ibu Sakura lembut .

Gadis kecil itu hanya diam , tatapan nya lurus pada Sasuke .

"Nah , kalau begitu Kaa-san tinggal ya!" Lalu wanita dewasa itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan keheningan yang mulai menyapa .

Dua anak manusia itu hanya saling diam semenjak Ibu Sakura pergi . Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan . Entah karena mereka merasa canggung atau pun alasan lainnya .

Terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir mungil gadis Haruno itu . Ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan pintu . Selimutnya ia tarik hingga menutupi pundaknya . Matanya terpejam .

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Sakura lemah meskipun masih terdengar sinis .

"Menjengukmu?" Dengan bodohnya Uchiha kecil itu malah bertanya .

Bibir sang gadis tertekuk , "Pulang saja sana!" Usirnya .

Yang diusir justru melangkah mendekat ke kasur berwarna hijau itu . Meskipun kesal , Sasuke mencoba sabar . Sebelumnya ia tak pernah diusir seperti ini . Apalagi oleh perempuan semacam dia .

Sasuke meletakkan keranjang berisi buah-buahan di atas meja yang berada di samping tempat tidur Sakura . Lalu , anak lelaki itu berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dari Sakura .

Tak ada respon .

'Dia beneran ngambek ternyata .'

"Hey.." Panggilnya pelan .

Sakura tak bergeming .

"Hey!" Sasuke mulai menggoyangkan bahu si gadis pink .

"Apa?" Akhirnya Sakura berbalik , menatap Sasuke kesal .

Sasuke langsung diam , memperhatikan wajah sayu yang kini menatapnya .

"Aku minta maaf ." Ucap Sasuke pelan sembari memalingkan wajah .

Sekali lagi Sakura mengerjap .

"H-hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke memanyunkan bibirnya , "Aku minta maaf ." Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras .

Hening beberapa saat .

"Dan aku ... Aku juga mau jadi temanmu ." Ungkap Sasuke malu-malu .

Sakura mulai tersenyum hingga gigi kelincinya dapat terlihat jelas . Ia menyikap selimutnya .

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya girang .

"Y-ya"

"Jadi , sekarang kita berteman ?"

"Iya"

"Jadi , aku boleh bermain denganmu?"

"Iya!"

Sasuke menatap gemas pada gadis itu . Dan mereka bertemu pandang . Mata onyxnya menulusuri setiap jengkal wajah manis gadis itu . Semuanya masih sama , matanya , hidungnya , pipinya yang gembil , bahkan bibirnya . Tapi ada yang mengganjal penglihatannya sedari tadi .

Ah , kain itu .

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kain basah itu dari dahi Sakura dan memasukkannya pada wadah yang berisi air di sebelahnya . Sontak Sakura terkejut .

"S-Sasuke-"

"Rasanya aneh jika dahimu tertutupi sesuatu ."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mulai naik darah .

"Maksudku kau terlihat lebih cantik jika seperti ini ." Sasuke menempelkan kedua ujung jarinya pada kening gadis kecil itu .

Blushhh

Sakura merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke . Terlebih dengan sentuhan jarinya yang dapat membuat jantungnya berpesta pora .

"Dan.." Mata hitam Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah .

Sakura mengeryit tak mengerti .

Cup!

Kali ini Sakura merona hebat merasakan bibir Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencium keningnya . Suhu tubuhnya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya . Nafasnya tercekat dengan mulut dan mata yang terbuka lebar . Tapi saat bibir mungil itu mulai menjauh , ada setitik penyesalan di hati Sakura .

Sasuke berdehem , matanya bergerak ke sana kemari melihat setiap objek di kamar itu agar terhindar dari tatapan terkejut si gadis Haruno . Samar-samar terlihat rona merah menjalar di sekitar pipi chubby anak lelaki itu .

"S-Sasuke ka-"

"Se-semoga cepat sembuh ya , Sa-Sakura . Aku pulang dulu , jaa~"

Dan Sasuke melesat pergi setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu . Meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang akibat tindakannya . Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari kehadiran Ibu Sakura di depan pintu kamar gadis itu . Melupakan sopan santun yang diajarkan orang tuanya hanya karena rasa malu .

Sedangkan sang Ibu sudah senyam-senyum tak karuan sejak tadi . Tentu saja kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita itu kan , menguping .

'Dasar anak kecil!' Pikirnya geli .

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke mansion Uchiha , Sasuke tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bahkan menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah dan terasa panas . Sang supir yang mengantarnya tentu saja keheranan melihat kelakuan tuan kecilnya itu . Ia makin heran melihat tuannya itu mulai meraba-raba bibirnya sendiri .

'Ada yang aneh .'

Baru kali ini Kakuzu-sang supir-melihat tuannya begitu bahagia hingga menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang belum pernah anak itu perlihatkan . Kakuzu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan membatin dalam hati . Hah .. Tuannya yang satu ini memang aneh .

"Tuan muda , anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn , aku baik-baik saja ."

"Tapi , kenapa Tuan-"

"Jika kau diam , aku akan memberi tip untukmu ."

Kedua alis Kakuzu terangkat , 'Wah , lumayan tuh!' Batinnya bersorak .

Jarang-jarang kan tuannya ini bersikap sebegini baik padanya . Jadi , ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini .

"Baiklah , Tuan muda ."

"Hn"

Dan mobil putih itu terus melaju menuju mansion Uchiha .

.

.

.

 _ **Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah memasuki hidupku pergi dengan seenaknya .**_

.

.

.

The End

Thanks for reading!^^

Mind to RnR?

Salam,

Ditty Glint


End file.
